Costello Enterprises
Noble City, Sylvania }} 3.88 billion (LVD) (2012) }} |template= }} Costello Enterprises, Inc. (abbreviated CE or CENT), is a Lovian multinational conglomerate corporation headquartered in Noble City, Sylvania. It is comprised primarily of interdependent technology companies, although it also operates a large financial services branch as well. Its founder and incumbent chairman is Christopher Costello. History In 2004, in his sophomore year of college at Nobel University, Christopher Costello created Communipedia, a wiki-based social networking platform for advertising and crowdsourcing reviews of local Lovian businesses. The service became hugely successful and expanded to become a worldwide service in 2005. In 2006, Costello was ranked the highest-grossing Lovian citizen. In 2007, he created Costello Enterprises Holdings, Inc for him to unify his separate businesses and while also expanding into other industries. In March of 2011, Costello Enterprises Holdings removed the "Holdings" from its name and began changing its business plan altogether, wholly buying out many of the small Lovian companies that it previously held outstanding stock in, as well as numerous other Lovian and American technology startups. In doing so, it became the first player in many industries that Lovia previously lacked. A refurbished CE saw significant growth throughout 2011 and 2012. In May 2011, CE Biomedical publicly considered the possibility of genetic engineering projects for agricultural use. Although the majority were in favour, there was loud dissent from some groups; particularly the CCPL, for ethical reasons. Later that month, the opposition organised the 2012 Noble City bioengineering protests. In December of 2011, CE commissioned the creation of Costello Tower. Its construction would be delayed and halted numerous times before its completion in July of 2012. One of the largest obstacles in the way of its completion was the Lovian Civil War, after which the original foundation was destroyed and had to be rebuilt from scratch. In January of 2012, the corporation purchased the Utkin-Kowalski Salt Mine and began renovating it into a laboratory for research and development projects. In September of 2012, CE Munitions began manufacturing the CE P12 submachine gun. In July of 2013, Costello Enterprises announced that it was working on an innovative, lightweight, military-grade combat armor. It showed interest in supplying the Federal Police with the armor before marketing it globally. Subsidiaries International subsidiaries Communipedia CE Aerospace CE Agriculture CE Biomedical CE Energy CE Munitions Lovian subsidiaries CE Communications CE Communications is a Lovian communications company providing internet, phone and television services. CE Financial CE Financial is the financial services division of Costello Enterprises. It provides consumer financial services through CE Financial Bank. CE Financial Bank locations include: ; Sylvania: *Fourth floor, Costello Tower, Downtown, Noble City *Fourth floor, Tower Mall, Downtown, Noble City *1 High Street, Pool ; Kings: *Second floor, Northern Abby Building, Downtown Newhaven, Newhaven *10 Fourrier Avenue, Hurket-on-Kings, Portland ; Clymene: *Fourth floor, Atrium Center, Adoha CE Store The CE Store is a retailer of goods (primarily-consumer electronics) produced by CE and its affiliates, as well as other services provided by CE. CE Stores are located all across Lovia, with there being at least one in every state. They are particularly common in shopping malls. CE Store locations include: ; Sylvania: *Fourth floor, Costello Tower, Downtown, Noble City *Second floor, Tower Mall, Downtown, Noble City *Second floor, Noble City Mall, The Mall, Noble City *3 High Street, Pool ; Oceana *8 Hladovkagasse, Millstreet, Hurbanova ; Kings: *Second floor, Federation Building A, Malipa, Newhaven ; Seven *1 Davis Miller Lane, St Stephens, Kinley ; Clymene: *Second floor, Atrium Center, Adoha *First floor, Sofasi Mall, Sofasi .loNET Sylvania National Laboratory Industries Bioengineering Although Costello Enterprises has not accomplished much yet scientifically, the company has big aspirations. The branch of the company that focuses on biological technology is working on developing transgenic organisms, specifically plants, for applications in medicine and agriculture. A few of their current goals are to develop genetically modified plants that express proteins like the cry toxins from Bacillus thuringiensis, herbicide resistant genes and antigens for vaccinations. Though much of this has already been achieved elsewhere in the world and these procedures are nothing new, the company believes that these will serve as a starting point, or as the "first stage" in a larger effort to develop new and useful biological technologies. In the case that the company does successfully produce a new variety of plant with some sort of medicinal, agricultural or health value, they have plans to try and have their creation passed by the appropriate Lovian Ministries. If successful, the company will claim intellectual rights over the plant variety, but will establish it under a free, open-source license permitting other developers to study and further alter the plant as they see fit. When all is said and done, they will see about distributing these plants for free to Lovian subsistence farmers. This sparked ethical controversy which resulted in the short-lived 2012 Noble City bioengineering protests. Category:Company Category:Costello Enterprises